Gogo at school
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: Just a quick story about what Gogo gets up to at school, when shes not protecting her mistress. R&R xx


Her long black hair swayed slightly as she glided through the halls, her face was frozen, motionless, head tilted down slightly, staring straight ahead at the world through large, livid black eyes. She was momentarily distracted by a gang of "School Bullies" striking a short squirmy kid.

"_Fucking idiots. I could severe all three of their heads in half the time they get blood to pour from that kids nose."_

She was aroused by that thought, a slightly amused look appeared on her face as she played the events in her head, the scene played slowly, but she was deliciously mauling each of their forms quick as a cat, while forming images of the pain and suffering on their faces, which, the assassin found was the most hilarious part of killing, the look on their faces, begging her to stop. Why the fuck would she do that?

This reminded her of last nights toy, an extremely mistaken high school boy, who indeed learned his lesson about what NOT to grab with his hands, his teacher? Why, it was Gogo Yubari.

The boy squirmed and squealed as she played with his body, cutting straight down the middle of his chest, while the most beautiful coloured blood poured out each side of the slash, flowing down from his bare torso, Gogo beamed at the memory, it was, without a doubt, one of her most enjoyable kills to date.

Her trail of thought was cut of by a silhouette crashing into Gogo's chest, knocking her back slightly, and quite unfortunately for him what he was now touching was not a good idea. She lowered her head, long hair falling over her shoulders, tickling the unfortunate souls face, and found it was the little ant, previously a punching bag, now?. Soon to be dead.

The tiny form quivered, Gogo was by far the most beautiful girl in her entire school, and her body was described as "Perfect" by several males who allowed themselves a glimpse when she was distracted, she had strong toned yet feminine legs, which looked hot in her uniform, slender torso which gave her more height, well defined breasts and the most gorgeous hair you ever saw. Not to mention her face, large eyes, full sensual lips and flawless auburn skin. Which, just looking at could easily cause anyone death, though some believed just a glimpse of Gogo's body was worthy of it.

Gogo was going to enjoy this, she began by calming him, running her slim long fingers through his hair, caressing the ends like she was stroking a cat, he dared look up at her, he caught his breath just in time before his jaw anchored to the ground, she was even more beautiful up close, he, nor no body thought he could ever be that close, she drew the most charming smile on her face, highlighting her beauty even more, squirmy thought he was in heaven.

"Were they being mean to you, sweetie?"

Squirmy had tears in his eyes, "_She's so nice, her voice is so angelic, how can anyone think her so vile?" _he nodded franticly. Gogo sighed deeply.

"Is that why your face is in my chest?" still wearing her smile, the boy once again nodded, slightly looked away slightly.

"I see."

Squirmy got ready to get down on his knees and apologise to her profusely, with a glimmer of hope se would forgive him in his mind, it took him a while to realise he was being relocated to the concrete wall, by simply one swift movement of Gogo's arm. Her head was lowered, she had a tight grip on his neck, she heard him stifling for breathe as his face heated with blood, Gogo reformed her face and looked up directly at squirmy's face, it wreaked of fear and confusion, pissing Gogo off even more.

"YOU THINK THEYRE FUCKING BULLYS?"

Her face was still and calm, despite her loudness, eyes hardened into her "Killing spree" stare. She held him high, pressed against the wall as his face coloured purple, his eyes bulged, unable to answer.

"You. Have no clue what I could do…..right now, I could snap your neck quicker than you could move a finger, does that scare you?"

"_Of course it fucking does! Let me go you psycho bitch!" _Of course none of this could be said, even if squirmy wasn't passing out.

Gogo promptly whacked his stomach with her bare hand, holding it there, creating more pressure, he yelped with what breathe he had left, she let go and the almost dead body dropped to the ground like a rag doll. She knelt down to his level and looked him in the eye.

"It shouldn't."

He looked at her confused, as she strolled away, smiling.


End file.
